The present invention relates to a seating arrangement as a piece of seating furniture or for placing on a piece of seating furniture, having a seat part which can be pivoted about at least one shaft, transversely to the seating direction, in relation to a support element.
Such seating arrangements are available on the market, and in common use, in a wide variety of different forms and configurations. For this purpose, you are referred to German Utility Model DE 299 01 774 and to German Patent Application DE 100 03 843. These describe a similar seating arrangement for placing on a piece of seating furniture, for example, as a dynamic seating aid. The disadvantage is that, in particular, a linear movement of the seat part only takes place with very high outlay in terms of equipment, which is undesirable. For this purpose, a very large number of components are necessary in order for an adjustment of the seat part in a linear manner in relation to a support element to be allowed and, at the same time, secured.
DE 299 01 774 describes a seating arrangement which is intended for placing on a piece of seating furniture and in the case of which the seat part can be displaced with latching action in three different steps in relation to the support part.
FR 1 318 720 describes a piece of seating furniture of which the seat surface can be inclined about an axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,485 discloses a support for a piece of seating furniture, on the support surface of which two separate seat parts can be inclined independently of one another about an axis. A similar piece of seating furniture is described in WO 93/19648.
The object of the present invention is to provide a seating arrangement of the type mentioned in the introduction which does away with the abovementioned disadvantages and by means of which it is easily possible for the seat part to be moved in relation to the support element, with the result that the seat part is easy to operate and cost-effective to produce. It is further intended for damping and adjustment of the inclination of the seat part in relation to a support element to be possible in a very cost-effective, straightforward and effective manner.